NCC-63549-Typ
[[Bild:Akira_Klasse.jpg|thumb|Ein Schiff der Akira-Klasse]] Die Akira-Klasse ist eine Schiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem späten 24. Jahrhundert und ist Teil eines umfangreichen Modernisierungsplans der Sternenflotte. Die Schiffe der Akira-Klasse wirken unter anderem bei der Verteidigung der Erde im Jahr 2373 bei dem Angriff der Borg und im Dominion-Krieg mit. Einsätze thumb|Einer der vielen Einsätze im Dominion-Krieg Obwohl diese Klasse ebenfalls zu den neueren in der Sternenflotte gehört, hat sie einige bemerkenswerte Auftritte im Laufe ihrer noch jungen Dienstzeit gehabt. Dazu zählen beispielsweise folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: * 2373 sind mindestens drei Schiffe der Akira-Klasse daran beteiligt, einen erneuten Angriff durch einen Borg-Kubus abzuwehren, dessen Auftrag es gewesen ist, ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Unterstützt wird sie durch weitere Einheiten der Sternenflotte. Erst durch Eintreffen der brandneuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] kann das als Schlacht von Sektor 001 bekannt gewordene Gefecht erfolgreich geschlagen werden. ( ) * 2374 gelingt es einer Spezialeinheit der Romulaner, den Prototypen des Kriegsschiffes der Sternenflotte, die [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]], zu kapern. Bei dem Versuch diesen Prototypen in romulanisches Territorium zu bringen und an den Tal Shiar zu übergeben, ist auch ein Schiff der Akira-Klasse im Einsatz und vereitelte mit der gerade zurückeroberten Prometheus und zwei Schiffen der ''Defiant''-Klasse das Vorhaben der Romulaner. ( ) * 2378 sind einige Schiffe dieser Klasse Teil der Flotte, die sich etwa ein Lichtjahr entfernt von der Erde nahe des Ausgangs eines Transwarpkanals der Borg positioniert hatte, um einem möglichen erneuten Versuch einer Invasion zu begegnen. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Bewaffnung Schiffe dieses Typs sind ausgestattet mit: * Eine Phaserbank am Bug ( ) * 4 Torpedorampen bestückt mit Photonentorpedos ( ) Bild:AkiraPhaser.jpg|Phaserbänke: Die Phaserbänke im Einsatz Bild:AkiraTorpedo.jpg|Torpedorampen: Abschuss eines Photonentorpedos Bild:AkiraSchilde.jpg|Schutzschilde: Die Schutzschilde bei ihrem Einsatz Design Schon auf den ersten Blick sieht man große Ähnlichkeiten mit der 200 Jahre alten ''NX''-Klasse. Sie verzichtete ebenfalls auf eine eigenständige Antriebssektion, stattdessen wird der Warpantrieb durch zwei Warpgondeln bewirkt, die durch einen katamaranähnlichen Aufbau mit der großen Untertassensektion verbunden sind. ( ; ) Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse * [[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild]] (NCC-63549) * [[Schiffe der Akira-Klasse|Weitere Schiffe der Akira-Klasse]] Hintergrundinformationen Die Bezeichnung Akira-Klasse wird onscreen niemals genannt, sie ist jedoch durch verschiedene Veröffentlichungen und Interviews bestätigt. Streng genommen reicht das jedoch nicht um als Canonisch angesehen zu werden. Aus diesem Grund gilt im Sinne des Canon für diese Raumschiffklasse auch nicht die Prototypen-Schlussfolgern, also das das Typschiff USS Akira heißt, jedoch ist es natürlich wahrscheinlich das es ein solches Raumschiff gegeben hat, wenn man es für sämtliche anderne Raumschiffklassen auch annimmt, außerdem (siehe Raumschiffliste weiter unten) geben die Referenzwerke ein Raumschiff mit diesem Namen unter der Kennung NCC-62497/NX-62497 an. Die Akira-Klasse wurde von Alex Jaeger von ILM 1996 für den Film Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt entworfen. Das Schiff existierte ursprünglich nur als CGI-Model. Die Warpgondeln sind weit zur Seite versetzt und an Pylonen befestigt, die in der Mitte zur Torpedoabschussrampe führen. Die Akira ist maßgeblich Inspiration für die Entwürfe der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Das Wort kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet „strahlend“ oder „hell“. Außerdem wird es häufig als Vorname verwendet, in Japan für Männer und Frauen und in Schottland nur für Frauen. In Schottland bedeutet es „Anker“. Außerdem gibt es einen erfolgreichen Japanischen Manga bzw. Anime mit diesem Namen. Bewaffnung Die Standardbewaffnung der Akira-Klasse beinhaltet laut des Designers Alex Jaeger, veröffentlicht in einem Interview von Star Trek: The Magazine, 15 Photonentorpedorampen und soll damit zur Gruppe der Träger- und Kanonenschiffe zählen. This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship. Alex Jaeger (designer), Star Trek The Magazine, Issue 2 (July 1999), page 48, „Designing the Akira Class“ Die Länge des Schiffs beträgt laut: * Star Trek Encyclopedia II: 400-460m * Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch: 464,43m Die Star Trek: Fakten und Infos geben ausserdem folgende Schiffe dieser Klasse an: *USS Akira (NCC-62497) *USS Rabin (NCC-63293) *USS Thunderchild (NCC-65549) *USS Spector (NCC-65549) :Dieser Name wird dem Schiff aus zugewiesen. Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse cs:Třída Akira en:Akira class es:Clase Akira fr:Classe Akira